He Said He Had A Story
by Guntz
Summary: You think being reborn in the Naruto-universe is awesome? You think you automatically have the power to save the whole world like nothing? Sorry pal, but it doesn't work that way. OC-centric
1. Reincarnation, I don't believe

_**A/N:** _I had no idea how hard it was to make a story like THIS. Seriously, they should make a guide book to this because this took me so many hours to begin even writing, I had to pull on short stops and go around looking through story after story to get an idea. If you see something similar about this story, it's because my inspirations are stories like; **_Dreaming of Sunshine_ **an **_SINHEART_**.

I know you guys must be like _'oh, just a girl being reborn in the Naruto-universe'_, well, I have to say this is something totally different from the average girl being born in the Naruto-universe.

It's a _GUY_ being reborn in the Naruto-universe. **=)**

* * *

Do you believe in reincarnation?

Me?

No, I don't. Well... not at first anyway, I still have hard times believing it. I believed—and I'm using this in past tense—when people die they either go up to see big pearly white gates where the good people go or they end up down where hellfire and devils with pitchforks wait to cook you. I tend to ignore people that go around saying crap like we live in some Godless universe or that when we die there's nothing waiting for us, just darkness and no more in the beyond and our bodies will be used a fertilizers to make trees and shit.

You all must be wondering,_ 'what is this guy going on about?'_, right?

Well, to be honest, I'm not sure myself. One minute I'm following my platoon somewhere in the backstreets of Ghazni, Afghanistan taking cover from the damn heat and the next I'm bleeding on the dirt road with my intestines halfway sticking out of my belly.

Fucking Taliban.

That's the last thing I think of as everything, the world around me, is blurred and meshed together like paint in my head, the sounds of gunfire and screaming young soldiers crying out for retribution of mine and many others deaths.

The rest is history and the story ends there.

.

.

.

.

Except, it doesn't. Well, not my story anyway.

**~o0o~**

The first thing I notice when I, uh, wake up—if you can call it that—is that everything is just so... dark, wet and sticky.

Like you're swimming in Jell-O at night time.

Swimming in Jell-O naked at night time.

Various thoughts crossed me at the moment, one of the main thing being _"what the fuck?"_ because really, who swims in Jell-O naked at night time? Disgusting, ew, gross, wtf, and the list goes on. And that's when I notice something else about my current predicament. I'm breathing even as I'm under this disgusting watery Jell-O feeling.

Not only that, I can't even see what's in front of me, everything is just too fucking pitch black dark and it's making me freak out. I struggle and I begin to feel that claustrophobic feeling, something I've never felt before because I don't mind being in small spaces, but the dark unknown place is making me panicky and I just have to get the fuck out!

"Ooh!" I hear someone moan in pain.

I come to a stand still, listening intently for that sound that came from somewhere outside of this dark place.

"_彼はあまり周りに動いて..._*****"

A woman's voice faintly said from beyond the darkness, like a door or thin wall is muffling her voice. But that's not what got my attention.

It's her words, her accent, her way of talking that made me stop completely.

_'What the...?'_

"_医者はすぐに出産すると述べた。_*****"

Another one, a man this time, speaking from behind the dark walls. I want to beat against the walls and scream that I'm here but my body, my own body that I've been using for the 32 years of my life, refuses to cooperate with me because the only thing I can do is just wave my arm a little and move my leg. Why? I have no idea, I'm not a medical expert to give a name for my condition, let alone have an answer of why I'm floating and breathing in a dark Jell-O pool!

And I don't even know why there's Japanese people rather than Army medics.

Out of frustration I kick my leg out, shivering at the feel of my foot pressing against something gross, like soft, slippery, fleshy.

"_Oh_!" came that woman's voice again, not soon after she gave a small laugh. "_私のああ、彼は強くなるだろう!_*****"

And it was there an ugly revelation began to slither in my head, an answer to why I'm floating and breathing in a Jell-O pool of darkness, why my limbs weren't fully cooperating with me, why I couldn't scream and shout for help, why I was stuck in this place to begin with.

_'No, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL, NO!'_

I kicked again. **HARD**.

"_Ah_!" came the cry and it only fueled the awful panic attack.

"_たぶん、あなたは今休むべきである。それはあなたが負担します。_*****" said the other voice.

"_小さな一を傷つけること、ママに優しくしてください。_*****" the woman whimpers, but I'm lost in a frenzy of kicking. Wanting no more than to escape this prison that shouldn't be a prison. A prison I shouldn't even fucking be in to begin with!

I'm inside a woman's stomach. A pregnant woman's stomach.

.

.

.

.

_'LET ME OUT! LET ME THE FUCK OUT, RIGHT NOW!'_

And like God answering a prayer, I felt everything begin to constrict around me and the Jell-O draining away until there was nothing left but me resting against the flesh walls. Oh God, it's the most disgusting thing I've ever felt since college, a part of my life I can't remember because of the stupid booze and horny chicks. Just when I think things can't get worse, I feel movement and I know without much doubt it's the woman carrying me.

She's rapidly talking in Japanese, sounding all panicky and batshit crazy. Good. Now she knows how I felt a few seconds ago. But then I remembered something very important as I feel the woman hurrying in her steps for somewhere with the man following.

I am—or should I say_ "was"_?—a father myself. An ex-wife that I had previously been madly in love with gave birth to the two precious and most important things in my life; my baby girls. Sure, they looked a lot like their mom and sometimes acted like her, too but my God they were precious and so damn beautiful! Straying off the point here, I remember specifically that when my ex-wife was about to give birth, something really nasty happened.

She peed.

A fountain.

"The water broke!" she had cried, demanding we go to the hospital where they have given birth to our first born daughter.

And it happened again when we had our second walls around me constricted again, like a snake having a catch with its prey and strangling it to the point where the bones are being grinded to dust. Something was sucking me downward head first and it took me seconds to know what the fuck I've done.

The woman is going into labor.

.

.

.

.

_Oh, fuck me..._

* * *

**_He's moving around so much...  
The doctor said you would give birth soon.  
Oh my, he's going to be strong!  
Maybe you should rest now. It will strain you.  
That hurts little one, please be gentle to mommy._**


	2. Kokutou

_**A/N:** _New chapter coming up. I don't know the geography well on the Naruto-universe and I try to look through so many but it doesn't help much. I know there's gonna be a bunch of people totally confused but I hope later on you guys will catch on where Yamagakure is, and if not, I apologize that you guys couldn't find where it is.

* * *

Kokutou

That's what I'm called now. You know what it means? Black blade.

Why am I called that?

Because, the woman that was suppose to be my mother, died.

A doctor gave me that name, the same one who first held me as I cried and screamed for the first time. Someone once said, as I am told later on, it was like the Shinigami—a Death God akin to the Grim Reaper—had hovered over my mother and cut away her life with his ebony sword. One minute she's breathing and gasping for air like a fish out of water, struggling to bring me into the world, and the next she's lifeless and limp as I'm crying.

I sometimes wonder if I'm the last thing she thought of as she died. Whenever I thought about how I came to be in this place, my thoughts went to that faceless woman and I felt the bubbling guilt quell inside me, the thought that I'm the one who caused her pain and suffering. The thought that I killed an innocent woman by accident because I was having a total freak-out session inside her.

I'm a premature baby, small and delicate. But from what others had said, I was miraculously strong-willed and too damn stubborn to die because of the winter blowing through the town.

More thoughts settled on inside my head as time went by, such as the fact that I have the mentality of a 32 year old man stuck within a 3 month old baby. Hesitant as I am about the reincarnation theory, wasn't I suppose to forget my past life and start anew with a fresh clean slate, nothing holding me back what so ever? Maybe those guys that came up with that theory just had the whole thing fucking wrong because, uh, Hello! I can remember what my social security number is or what was the last thing I ate before heading out with my team!

And the most difficult I have whilst being here. The language. The language I can't even hope to understand with my current state! Well, sure, I got the gist of some things, after all, being a manga fan helps here and there every once in awhile.

What?

You think just because I'm a guy in my 30's who was a father of two children and had been in the Marines shouldn't be in the world of Japanese cartoons and comic books? Yeah, I get that a lot, you wouldn't be the first to take note of some old guy reading out of a Shounen Jump Magazine. You just can't help liking what you read, right?

Back to the point. Reincarnation sans memory loss, baby Japanese, orphan, can't understand a fucking word they're saying.

Days become weeks, weeks become months, months become years.

And at the age of 4 years old, did everything that I thought was whack, just got more out of whack.

.

.

.

.

Yamagakure no Sato. Village hidden in the Mountains.

My _'birthplace'_.

**~o0o~**

"Tatsu-sensei! Kokutou's talking weird again!"

Dyslexia and Aphasia, that's what everyone calls it. I call it _'subtracting-sticks-into-words'_ and_ 'can't-understand-what-comes-out-of-your-mouth'_.

But I'm trying. I'm getting there, I may be slower than the rest of these snotty-nosed punks but I'm going to be the best when I get the hang of it and I can tell them all to go suck it. But until then... what the fuck does this squiggly line mean...?

"Kokutou..." I hear someone say and I look up to see a cross look come over Tatsu-sensei's face. He simply looked exasperated with my troubles, not at all patient and caring from the normal kindergarten teachers, just utterly annoyed with me.

But of course this ain't exactly kindergarten I'm in.

Ninja, Shinobi, Kunai, Shuriken, Jutsu, Chakra, the whole shebang!

The first time I began to suspect this place of possibly being where I shouldn't think that I'm being is when I caught familiar phrases when I was learning their language. I thought maybe there was a bunch of Naruto fans here. Then when I was 2, one of the caretakers of the orphanage took me out, let me test my legs for the first time since I was beginning to walk... I saw a guy in a Kumo flack jacket. And another in a Iwa dark red robes.

I thought maybe there was just a convention going on.

But the more I walked and the more I looked I saw much similar details.

I even saw someone disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Houwie Sheht." my 2 year old self had muttered.

I'm in a fucking ninja village. Which village though? I can't tell. All I see are people that look either from Kumo or Iwa, no Konoha or Suna, not even Kiri!

With some trouble by gestures and some of the words I've learned thus far, I've learned that this village is mixed up from people who used to have been from Iwa and Kumo, all joined together to create Yama. Honestly, I never heard of a village called Yamagakure. Sure, there was Yama no Kuni, Land of Mountains but that was from the anime where some small time village called Kagerou used to reside in.

When I was a year older, I was taken out to explore the village again. The caretaker took me to a higher place, a look-out tower I believe, and that's when my questions were pieced together.

My entire village was on top of a huge ass mountain! It's no wonder there was so much fog! They were clouds just passing by! I didn't even realize how short of breath some people were when they came by the village, it was like climbing Mount Everest or something.

The final piece to me coming to terms that I'm indeed in a ninja world, is that we are in the middle of the Third Shinobi War.

And we are fighting against Konoha on Iwa's orders.

So after my 4th birthday, I was admitted from the orphanage to join the small ninja academy we had to prepare for future warfare that I had no choice but to be committed to.

And we're back to Tatsu-sensei glaring down at me.

"You're disrupting the class, Kokutou!"

I may be an old man inside but damn that guy had a scary face!

"Pay attention and read along with everyone or else I'll send you outside to practice shuriken." he warns me, pointing at the raging thunderstorm going on outside the window. I wince at the loud thunderclap and only nod pathetically in understanding.

I quietly followed along in reading, not wanting to be tattled on by that little shit, Tomei. The kid is a year older than me—biologically anyway—and he's the youngest son of some big-shot shinobi in the village. In some ways he kind of reminded me of Sasuke, like Tomei was arrogant, a big show-off, and just a dick to everyone around him. That sort of attitude was going to get him killed on the field one day, I thought as I shake my head and follow up on the rest of the sentences that I can say without trouble.

"Alright class," Tatsu-sensei announces as he checks the clock above his head. "Time for lunch! And be careful outside!"

The whole class came in an uproar, everyone scrambling for their bento and heading outside the room, the girls squealing from the flash of lightening and roar of thunder overhead. I calmly gather my bento made from the caretaker of the orphanage, avoiding the small body of traffic and heading out of class to eat somewhere quietly.

.

.

.

.

"Hey look..."

Yama is located between Takigakure and Otogakure, ya know? That long piece of unfamiliar land sticking out farther into the ocean between those two villages where supposedly the anime says that Yama no Kuni is, and some other villages I can't seem to recall from my memory, are at. Yeah, apparently, Yamagakure is founded by both Kumo and Iwa deserters from the Second Shinobi War that left their countries behind and had fled to sea to find sanctuary. They had, at first, fought over the land for some couples months until there came a truce between the two shinobi, and it was then that Yama was found.

"Stop it. Gramma says it's bad luck just looking."

Now, over the years whilst the people were cooped up in the high mountains, you can say that weird things were conjured up in their minds for the time being. I remember some few stories about the Japanese folklore, like foxes disguising themselves as humans by putting a leaf over their head, or beautiful spirits of women in the blizzard that lure men to be frozen to death.

"He's creepy, Mimi-chan."

"_Shhh_! He can hear you!"

"_Eep_!"

Yama developed it's own superstitions, it's dark stories that scared children and gave paranoia to the young adults. The stories and fairy tales came down and followed one generation after another, the tales still alive and fresh, never unchanged and always constant. It's what makes the shrine always the most visited place in the whole entire village.

"How scary!"

A plague had once come across Yama from Oto, an illness that bedridden most and causing a handful of fatalities. The first victims being little children that slowly died and the coming winter didn't help do much, just ushered the process and leaving mothers and fathers with grief and loss. During that time, I was safe inside my mother's womb.

"Don't leave any room for him to sit on the table."

In this village, people have to take care when their children are born, since the mountains are really high it leaves us a little out in the open and the air takes a while to adjust. If an infant was born and it wasn't the right season, it was only a matter of time before they died because their body couldn't adjust and survive against the harshness of Yama's nature.

"Uh oh, he's coming this way!"

"Just don't talk to him!"

I was born prematurely during the middle of a winter season and survived, the illness having ceased over the year and passing on elsewhere before it could get to me. To me, I think I was just lucky. But to an elder, an old woman who I've come to think of as a witch of sort, called it something else.

An Omen.

To her, I was the seed of a passing ninja that fornicated with a young naive priestess, the bringer of the plague that killed so many innocent people, and the killer of the young girl as I took my first breath in the frozen village.

"He's the boy that killed his mommy..."

I was the black blade of the Shinigami taking human form.

In a ninja village that clung to fairy tales and superstition, I begin to wonder if this was anything close to understanding what Naruto and the other jinchuuriki have felt all their lives when people gave me those eyes of fear and hate.


	3. Upper Classmen

_**A/N:** _Hi there! Sorry I didn't update for awhile, been busy with school with all the lectures, assignments, and turn in sheets. You know, I first didn't know where to go with this story, but over the time I've been plotting and plotting until it grew thick and so delicious I just had to get to writing it down soon! I have so much to do in this story, it's just perfect and I hope that nothing will go wrong with what I have planned! With all the revelations going on in the recent update of the manga, new ideas and plans came up that I pray this story will turn out for the best. Please remember to read and review, I have a drive that goes far with your love and enthusiasm. Ta~ta~ for now my lovelies!

* * *

Genius

A word people would like to one day hear directed towards them and feel smug and powerful for just being more greater than the other average person. But honestly, they wouldn't like it if they truly lived it down with pressure and demands that they go greater than anyone else ever could and make a sort of impact that others will want to follow through. I know the names of a lot of geniuses and so far, none of them really came out unscathed.

_Why am I talking about_? you all must be wondering. Well...

Chakra, I learned with great difficulty, is a subject too great for my tiny body to properly control. I'm not all that smart, but there was this theory back home that proved to be true here that the younger the person is, the undeveloped chakra coils are. It won't be right until I'm around 7 or 8 years old. I'm basically a toddler, not even 5 years old and I'm trying to control what isn't even all that finished yet! But I'm an impatient guy, I want to get down to business and hope for the best that I'll have this down before any of my peers get to this part.

But this Chakra thing, it feels so weird. It's like having an extra limb that it's awkward.

"What are you up to?" I hear a muffled but firm voiced speak to me from behind without my notice.

I freeze and whirl around to face a masked man, a mask I've occasionally seen every now and then near the main village building where our chief resides. I never really understood their purpose until I just gave up and asked one of my caretakers who these colorful masked men and women are.

"You're IMPS."

_Infiltrating Mountaineers Prowler Squad_.

These guys operated like Konoha's _ANBU_. Dressed in one of the 5 colors. Green IMPS were not only for the people starting out, but acted as foot soldiers. Red IMPS were a level higher than Green and looked after the greenhorns whilst patrolling. Yellow IMPS being the next stage patrolled too, but underground to ensure no sneak attacks. Next are the Blue IMPS, who hovered over the sky with Yama's specialized huge kites. And there was the Black IMPS, the toughest and ruthless that looked over the 4 other IMPS. You can think of them as a lot of Judge Dredd's, and these lot will kill you for saying something suspicious or moving the wrong way... or so the rumor goes. Half of the IMPS are off in participating with the war, the majority being Black IMPS.

And I'm looking at one Black imp.

"Yeah," the masked man says as he leans against a nearby tree. "Your Nana told me you'd be here."

I stare at him a bit longer, wondering why someone from the IMPS would be looking for me, before I turn around and pick up a textbook I left on the ground. With some difficulty, I began to read. After a few minutes, I look over my shoulder and the imp still remains where he is, arms folded over his chest and leaning so casually against the bark of the tree, watching me from the dark pits of his mask.

After another minute past between us, I gather the courage and ask, "What y-you want?"

"_Hmmm_," the imp hums before pushing away from the tree's surface and crouched down to meet me at eye level. "You're not that bright when it comes to reading and talking. Just like the teachers of the academy say."

I flushed a little. Un-_fucking_-believable! Those bastards gossip about me to everyone else?! Well fuck those guys! I growl at the imp and turn away from him, going back to my textbook but a black gloved hand plucks the book away from my face.

"But for a 4 year old, you're catching on to things that no one your age should." I feel my insides freeze and pray that I'm not doing anything to warrant unwanted attention of the IMPS.

This could be it, I grimly thought. The day where everyone will have enough of the little boy born under harsh circumstances and survived while killing a priestess in the process, a dark omen of death reincarnated in human form being killed off to clear away the dreary darkness fallen upon their fear-induced minds.

"You should know better though," the imp stands back up and playfully ruffles my spiky locks of snow-white hair. "You're too young to have chakra coils!"

I blink up at the tall Black imp as he simply stares down at me through the twin pitch black holes that are his eyes. His eyes are hidden away from sight behind that fearsome dark mask but I can't stop the small shudder of cold fear, I can feel those hidden eyes look at me like some sort of interesting puzzle that needed to be founded out. A rustle of sound alerted me of someone coming not too far away, a skill I picked up when I wanted to hear what the other students say behind my back. It's no wonder one of my daughters would come back home crying in my arms, kids say the meanest things! I can guess it's my nana coming to claim me and head back home for the day to join the others for supper.

"Interesting," I hear the imp mutter and I flash my eyes back to him once again. "Your chakra is still premature and yet you were able to sense someone less than half a mile away."

"I go," I said to him and look at the textbook in his hand. "Can I?"

"You just might be the one," the imp said as he hands me back my textbook in my tiny hands before he turns and leaves me alone.

And I watch him as he disappears deeper in the dark reaches of the forested mountain, yet I can hear him say something that made me feel nothing but dread as he departs from me.

"... a genius, maybe."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fuck my life.

**~o0o~**

A few months after I had turned 5, I was transferred to a class full of kids older than my age group. I knew, in the bottom of my heart, that it was the doing of that one Black imp who I had seen half a year ago. After that meeting, Tatsu-sensei had suddenly made the time to sit down and help me with my reading and speech so I could talk like a proper person rather than some caveman. The gap of the language and reading barrier began to lessen until it closed and I finally ain't the butt of anyone's jokes about my weird language. Tatsu-sensei sensed that I had learned enough and sent me on my merry way to join the older classmates that were on the verge of graduating soon.

"This is Kokutou," my new sensei, Takaji, says with a dull voice.

_'Uh-oh,'_ I stare at the kids with unease, _'This ain't gonna be pretty.'_

These kids are much different than the ones that I'm used to. Not only are they bigger than me, but just mean-looking. Normally, I would have looked upon this as something sort adorable but I am in the body of a 4-just-turned-5 year old tiny child that still hadn't learned the basics of holding a kunai or defending themselves. I may have been in the Marines but it has been a LONG time now and I can't properly fight without muscles or quick reflex.

This group of 7 and 8 year old children looked ready to eat me alive the second the lunch bell rings.

I sit down at the back of the class, I would have taken the corner but it was already occupied by some girl. In my world, they say the kid that sits in the back of the class becomes a loser with the lowest of grades. But in here, if you sit in the back of the class it gives you an advantage to see what's in front of you and not worry about someone stabbing you from behind when you're not looking. I may be in my own village, with a crowd of people who are from the same place, but there are time you can never be too careful.

Takaji-sensei waited until I was seated to begin today's lesson; weapons and tools.

Ordinary things like spoons, paper clips, bottles, and other everyday items can practically become a tool and/or weapon to a skilled ninja. Spoons can serve as a _torture_ device by gouging out an enemy's eyes, paper clips can be used for picking locks, and bottles can be shattered for their shards to be utilized in taking someone out. I really don't have much of a great imagination but you get the gist of it anyway.

In the middle of taking notes on how to always take care of ones weapons, I feel something small and wet smack me in side of my cheek. I froze in mid-scribbling, slowly lifting a hand to where the little thing landed and wipe at my cheek, pull my hand back to see what exactly I prayed was not in my little hand. I cold shiver climbed up my spine and obliterated my head with utter devastation.

A fucking _spitball_!

I whip my head towards the direction and sure enough it's the three kids gathered near the other far side of some corner. They aren't looking at me but I know it's them, the trembling shoulders and the forced facade giving a tell tale sign that they are the perps. I growl under my breath, ignoring the nervous twitch from my neighbors and focus back on my notebook and taking more notes.

No one ever really bothered me back in my old class. They just turned their backs and ignored me, tried to convince themselves that the elephant in the room wasn't there and that I'm simply a nightmarish figment of their imagination. I didn't like being revered, but I sure as hell don't like being bullied either! I'm too old to have a second childhood, and I won't stand being a target by these little bastards, no matter how immature I'm being. If one of those little suckers hits me, I'd give 'em a good black eye.

_'Maybe that'll teach 'em,'_ I thought as I jot down another note.

_**Smack!**_

Oh hell no...

"Eww..." the person sitting on my left, a dark-haired girl scrunches her face in disgust as she notices what's going on.

I glare past her head at the trio of boys and see them snickering behind their raised textbooks. I wanted to say something to the teacher, I even wanted to retaliate but I feared that if I raised or hand or tried to get even, it will only have me meet the short end of the dagger. But to my surprise, I didn't have to lift a finger to do anything against my bullies.

"Sensei!" the girl raises her hand so suddenly that I almost jumped out of my seat in surprise. "Edo, Meiji, and Sengoku are throwing spitballs!"

I raise a brow at the names but come to when Takaji registers what the girl said and snapped his orange eyes to the trio. All three boys stiffen at their teacher's harsh look, breaking out into cold sweat when Takaji puts down his chalk and gives his unwanted undivided attention to them.

"Just what exactly is so important that you waste all our times with your stupidity?" came Takaji-sensei's harsh demand that it made a majority of the class flinch.

"Nothing sir..." one of the three mumbled.

"I'm so sorry," Takaji bit out and turned his head to the side and raised a hand to his ear. "Care to repeat that, Meiji?"

"It was nothing, sir." the one who spoke—Meiji—said out loud with a red face. Embarrassed beyond comprehension.

_**Rrrriiiiiiinnng!**_

"Pull another stunt like that again," Takaji warns the boys as we hesitantly began to stand. "And you three will be joining me after class for a 3 hour review of Chakra anatomy."

And we were off, I wait patiently for most to clear out until I grabbed my little bento and scamper outside to join my classmates. I head for a quiet place to eat when I find myself halting abruptly when a wall of cloth came to stand before me. Before I can even lift my head, something roughly grabs the front of my shirt and I am now facing three furious-looking boys named after Japanese eras.

Meiji, the first guy, sports a simple black T, matching cargo pants, dark blue camouflage leggings and arm warmers, and traditional sandals. His blue/gray eyes heated with fury and black spiky hair ruffled with fury.

The next boy is taller than his two companions. A white T with an open navy blue cardigan on top, muddy brown pants that reach past his ankles and the sandals to finish. Light blue hair short with the spikes on the front tipped upward. His cyan eyes looking just as frosty when he looked down at me.

And the last boy is a little on the chubby side, face thick with extra baby fat and small eyes formed in a slit. His dark gray hair pulled up in a short spiky ponytail, wearing a dark yukata with light gray lining with a matching obi to keep it tied together. Beneath is beige pants and the traditional dark sandals.

Kids around us just paused and watched on, most of them eager to see a fight break out while few froze on horror at the sight. No, they weren't scared for the tiny toddler about to get his ass whooped by three older kids. They were scared for the three kids about to whoop the tiny toddler's ass.

Yeah. This village had a messed up sense of morality, didn't it?

"My pa told me to stay away from you," Meiji tells me, grinning at me and I hold back from making a face. Did the term _'brush your teeth'_ not mean anything to this brat? "Told me that you're bad luck and should've been thrown off the mountain."

"So?" I'm not impressed with their scare tactics. I'm a fucking ex-Marine. I went through brutal training under my shrieking drill sergeants, survived 6 years of front line tours, died a horrible death and came to the Naruto'verse.

"So," the tall kid butts in and grabs a fistful of my hair, I wince but say nothing. "You better stay outta our way! You slow us down and you'll be really sorry."

Oh, how cute. A 7 year old just _threatened_ me.

"Whatever," I growl and shake them off me. "I don't care what you do, just leave me alone."

Before they can even think about saying more, I rush past them and look for a place hidden away from anyone's prying eyes so I may eat peacefully. All the while my mind is reeling over the fact that fucker in black just went and made things difficult for me. Next time, should I ever see that Black imp, I'm gonna fucking _kill_ him!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

But first, I have wait for my chakra coil to grow.


End file.
